The Hunter
by SeGate
Summary: Lou and Buck are on a special run when they meet up with a hunter who's grown tired of his normal prey. Will the riders be able to escape, or will they become yet another trophy in a madman's evil game of life and death?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there... This story is a bit darker than I usually write, but the idea came to me almost fully formed. Who am I to argue with the muse?**_

* * *

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Lou opened her heavy eyes and was startled out of the last vestiges of sleep when she found herself looking up the barrel of a rifle. There were many times that being a heavy sleeper got her into trouble, but this was definitely worse than sleeping through morning chores. She usually awakened easily when on the trail alone. She'd let her guard down being out with Buck.

_Buck!_ She let her eyes flick over to his empty bedroll. He must have gone over to the nearby river to wash up and fetch water for coffee. She needed to stall; hopefully that would give Buck enough time to do something.

"I ride fer the Pony Express." She tried to keep her voice low and gruff. "Just camped here fer the night."

The man holding the rifle smirked. He called over his shoulder, drawing Lou's attention to the three men casually making their way over to her campsite. "Hey Bert, we got us a real, live Pony Express rider."

Lou started to stand up, but froze when the man she assumed was Bert spoke. "Stay right where you are, chap." His proper British accent was at war with his actions. He pulled a pearl-handled Colt from his gunbelt, training it on her heart. His eyes slid over to Buck's bedroll and back. "Where's your friend?"

"I don't know." It was true enough. Lou couldn't see Buck anywhere, nor did she detect any of his animal calls. She felt certain that if he were watching he would give her a sign.

Bert strode over and grabbed a handful of her short hair, yanking it back and exposing Lou's throat and drawing tears to her eyes. His clipped tone was low and mean as he pressed his gun to her temple. "Why don't you invite your friend to join us? He can't have gone far."

As Lou struggled to bite back a smart-mouthed response, she heard another voice call out from the direction of the river. "Look at what I found pollutin' the stream, Bert!"

Her heart sank as she saw Buck walking back to the campsite, his hands raised and blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. The moment Buck spied her he surged forward, only to be slammed in the gut by another of the men's rifle's. He dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Buck, no!" Lou fought back tears, her outburst earning her another vicious hair yank by her captor.

"Excellent catch, Jensen." Bert smiled broadly, "I was hoping for a challenge. And I think we might just have it with the half-breed."

Buck was still trying to catch his breath, but his eyes showed that panic was beginning to settle in. Lou struggled to make sense of everything that had happened since her rude awakening only minutes ago. "We ain't got nothin' of value. We already delivered everything."

Suddenly Lou found herself thrown violently forward. She threw her hands up to break her fall, realizing too late that she left her midsection exposed. In a split second, Bert's heavy boot connected with her ribcage. As she fell to her side, he followed up with a kick to her stomach.

Distracted by her pain, she was only dimly aware of a scurry of movement toward Buck. A clamor of voices told her Buck had called out and been rewarded much as she had. As she tried to swallow the pain radiating through her abdomen, Bert crouched beside her. "Listen up, boy. Lou, I think your friend called you? Well, Lou, I've hunted game all over the world. Elephants, tigers, cheetahs, gorillas… I've hunted them all, many times in fact. A hunter such as me deserves a real challenge." He prodded her sore ribs with his gun as he continued, "No offense, boy, but you seemed rather a puny excuse for prey. However now that I've met your friend, I think the two of you will do quite nicely."

Lou craned her neck to try to get a look at Buck. As he struggled to his hands and knees, his eyes met hers and mirrored the fear she also felt. These men were clearly deranged. They wanted to hunt people? And not just any people... her and Buck. Before she could stop herself, she grunted, "Yer crazy."

Bert chuckled gaily, again grabbing her by the hair. "Dear boy, when you have as much money and influence as I have, you're eccentric.. not crazy." He yanked her head back again, causing her to yelp in pain. "I'm going to release you and your half-breed friend over there. I'll even give you an hour head start." He leaned down then and whispered in her ear, his words chilling her to the bone. "And then I'm coming for you."

He drew back, raising his voice again for all to hear. "My associates here, will accompany me, but the kills will be mine and mine alone. I've heard much about Pony Express riders and savages, so I do hope you two won't disappoint."

Lou 's revulsion caused her stomach to revolt. It was all she could do not to vomit. Before she understood what he was about Bert was tugging her by her hair again, forcing her to rise. In his hurry she stumbled, causing him to throw his free arm around her and roughly haul her to her feet. His arm lingered, and Lou felt her fear double. He viciously pulled her hair, forcing her to expose her slender neck yet again. This time he ran his hand along the vulnerable flesh caressing its smoothness, and she could feel the cruel laughter bubble up from deep within him.

"Oh, friends, it looks like we have an extra special treat today. I'll be hunting a savage and a whore." Leaning his head down he ran his tongue along her neck, viciously biting the skin where her neck met her shoulder. Raising his head to look her in the eye, he seemed to enjoy the fear and disgust he saw there. He grinned before calling out to his friends, "Mmm, she's a tasty little tart. Too tasty to keep to myself."

The other men cheered in response, egging him on. "When I track this one down, I'll take her alive. She'll give me the first ride, then the rest of you will get a turn. If I've learned anything from hunting, it's that some bitches are always in heat." He leaned down again, whispering into her ear, "And if you're really good, maybe I'll make you my pet. It looks like it's your lucky day after all." His teeth cut into Lou's earlobe, drawing another cry. "There's more where that came from, sweetheart."

When she gasped in pain he took advantage of her open mouth, thrusting in his tongue to the bawdy cheers of his men. He chewed at her lips as his invasion continued. Pulling back he admired his handwork. Lou could taste the blood on her lips. "I've marked you now, and I'll mark you again after I've hunted you down." His warm breath fell upon the tender flesh of her ear. "Next time I think I'll use the branding iron. When in Rome, after all."

Bert threw her to ground toward where Buck was being held. As she scrambled to gain her unshod feet, she felt a pair of strong hands grasp her upper arms to help her rise. She knew instantly that Buck was beside her. His closeness helped her start to reign in her emotions. They watched Bert warily, drawing more laughter from the madman.

"Your hour starts now, sweetheart. You too, savage." As the pair scrambled away, Bert's maniacal laughter followed them. "Remember, I want a challenge. So I suggest you run."

* * *

_**My sincere thanks go to Beulah for encouraging me along the way :) This story might never have seen the light of day if not for her assistance.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Buck looked at the setting sun with a feeling of relief. As the daylight waned, it would be easier for he and Lou to avoid detection. They had covered a lot of ground that day, seldom speaking. Lou had quietly followed his lead. As they stopped at a small creek to drink their fill, he studied her. Considering how their morning had started, he wasn't at all surprised to feel uneasy. But as he watched Lou scrub at her face and neck with the water, he realized what else was bothering him. She hadn't looked him in the eyes all day. No, that wasn't entirely correct… She hadn't looked at him since they had fled Bert's deranged hunting party.

"Lou?" He whispered his call, but knew by her flinch that she'd heard him.

She said nothing, only continued to avert her eyes and scrub herself. Buck watched her small hands moving back and forth. Her neck. Her mouth. Her right ear. _Every place Bert's mouth had touched her._

"Lou!" He crept closer and gently laid his hand on her forearm. "Lou, are you alright?"

She lifted her head, but still her eyes wouldn't meet his. "No, I'm not alright. A madman and his friends are hunting us." Her voice hitched as she continued. "He wants to kill you. And… And…" She pulled her arm away, so she could again dip her hands in the cool water. Her next words were spoken so softly he nearly missed them. "I can't let it happen again."

Though he knew she may have been referring to what happened at their camp before they fled, Buck was certain that Lou was talking about something else. Another time. Another place. Another man who had misused her. And his heart broke for her. But he also knew that desperation could easily become a distraction. They both needed to keep their wits about them if they wanted to survive.

"Lou?" He reached out to stay her hands from the repetitious task of scrubbing herself clean. "We need to keep moving if we want to try to get away. I have no intention of dying as part of some sick game, and I won't let anything happen to you either."

She nodded nervously, slowly raising her eyes to meet his. Ever since he learned she was a girl, he had experienced moments of distinct clarity. In those moments he would wonder how she had ever managed to pull off her deception, her femininity becoming so undeniable in those few seconds or minutes. And now, when her face seemed to consist only of her large, dark eyes and trembling mouth he was consumed by the need to protect her. She exuded a delicate frailty, a quality that had always brought out his fiercer instincts.

"I'm scared, Buck," Lou spoke quietly, the slight quiver of her chin telling him just how desperately she was clinging to her control.

With almost any other woman he would have exaggerated his own confidence, assuring her that he would protect her from whatever they faced. But whether it was the fact that Lou was like a sister to him or that this time he harbored no delusions about their odds in this horrific scenario, he couldn't be anything other than completely honest with her now. "I am too… But I'm not about to give up now."

He quickly scanned their surroundings, but saw nothing that might indicate where they should head next. He slowly rose, taking Lou's small hand in his. He stood still for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. _Great Spirit, guide my path!_ Awareness struck him like a bolt of lightning and he opened his eyes, knowing their next steps. "We must hurry! We'll head into the river and walk in the water for as long as we can. I feel certain that we should head downstream. If we had more time I would head upstream along the shore for a while to distract them, then double back. But we'll just have to make do."

He studied her face for a moment, relieved to see her chin raise slightly. She looked more like the Lou he was used to know, ready to take on the challenge ahead of them. "I trust ya, Buck. Lead on."

They spent the next hour walking through the shallow edges of the river, trying to make it more difficult for Bert and the others to follow their tracks. The river began to deepen, the current pulling more intensely at their feet. Buck stopped again, hoping to feel the guidance of the Great Spirit.

"Buck? What is it?" Lou looked up him anxiously, chewing on her bottom lip and throwing glances back upstream. "We best keep movin'."

Buck opened his eyes. The Great Spirit seemed to be guiding him to the west, toward the rocky cliff walls in the distance. "This way. We're close to something, but I'm not sure what."

"As long as it ain't Bert," whispered Lou, following his lead.

After walking through a dense copse of trees for nearly half an hour, they came upon a clearing. Unease prickled at Buck's skin. The clearing formed a perfect circle, though one large tree remained in the center.

"I don't like it here, Buck. Somethin' feels off." Lou shuddered beside him. "We'd best keep movin'."

At that same moment, a ribbon of wind seemed to wrap around the large tree before them. The branches groaned as they swayed, while the leaves seemed to whisper in some foreign tongue. Lou drew close Buck's side, her hands gripping his arms tightly. "Please, Buck!"

But he was drawn toward the tree, pulling Lou along with him. There was a current running through him as he neared the base of the tree. Looking up into the branches, he quickly spied odd forms among the leaves. "Look up, Lou. This is a Lakota burial tree. It means this is sacred ground."

"A burial _tree_?" Lou still clung to his arm, nervousness making her voice tremble.

Buck was silent for several long moments as he studied the canopy of the large tree. Finally he spoke, "The Lakota usually bury their dead, but sometimes choose to lash the body to a tree branch instead. These were probably warriors killed in battle. This tree was large enough that platforms weren't needed."

"What are the little bundles with them?" Lou's eyes moved from body to body.

"Food, medicine, tools… Even weapons. Things they need as they move to the next life." At the mention of food, Buck felt his stomach twist. They hadn't eaten all day as they kept on the move.

"It would be nice to have that in this life." Lou's voice held the barest touch of humor, drawing a ghost of a smile from Buck. She shivered as she again tried to pull him away from the burial tree and back to the woods. "If we're gonna take a rest, we best find a hiding place."

Bone deep weariness weighted Buck's limbs as he tried to think about their next steps. He needed food and water as well as rest, but most of all he needed the guidance and protection of the Great Spirit. "You're right, Lou, but I need to pray first. Just give me a few minutes here, and then we'll go."

He could see in her eyes that she wanted to argue, but instead she looked around nervously and responded, "Alright, Buck. I'll keep watch, but please hurry." As he sat down in the tall grasses around the tree, he heard her quiet voice again. "If ya don't mind, ask yer Great Spirit if he could send some food and a rescue party. I'm starvin,' and I wanna go home."

Despite his exhaustion, a hint of amusement played about Buck's lips. He and Lou had come a long way since the start of the Express. He could remember when she'd thought most others like him were savages. Now, despite the danger, she was respecting his beliefs enough to allow him to stop for prayer. He needed to be quick, so they might get into hiding as soon as possible.

Closing his eyes, Buck began to chant under his breath, his voice a low murmuring hum. The ribbon of wind he'd witnessed earlier spun around him before rising up to again swirl around the burial tree. The spirits were strong here. He beseeched them to carry his cry for help. Soon the darkness seemed to close in tightly around him, his head feeling oddly heavy. Then a flare of light that almost seemed to blind him.

A shape began to emerge from the core of the light. Buck tried to concentrate on the form. There was something familiar and comforting about it, but he wasn't sure why. Finally as the new presence loomed large before him, a voice rang out.

"I bid the Great Spirit to lead me. Why have I come to this place?"

Buck couldn't believe his ears. He would know that voice anywhere. "Red Bear? Is it really you?"

"Running Buck, I did not expect to see you on my vision quest. I was seeking guidance." Red Bear's frown was severe, but it still was a source of comfort to his younger brother.

"I was also praying to the Great Spirit for guidance." Buck's surprised joy at seeing his brother dissolved as he recalled his purpose.

Red Bear studied him for a moment then spoke thoughtfully, "Then there must be a reason why we have been brought together. I thought you were living the life of your white father's people."

Buck didn't let his brother's words pull him into anger. "Though I do not live with the Kiowa, they are still my people. Their ways are still my ways." Seeing that Red Bear accepted his words, he continued. "And now I am in danger because of my mother's blood. A white man hunts me even as I am with you. He is tired of game and seeks to make my friend and I his prey."

Red Bear's eyes widened, though his voice belied any sort of reaction. "And you are afraid?"

Buck nearly laughed. The strain was clearly getting to him. "No, brother. I am terrified. I have no weapon, no food, no water. My companion is a small woman, and though she disguises herself as a man, our pursuer and his men know her true identity. We are in unfamiliar territory and outnumbered."

"Will your white friends not be looking for you both?" His older brother's face remained impassive.

Shaking his head, Buck replied, "No. We we're ahead of schedule." Buck raised his right hand, only now realizing he was holding something. Opening his hand, he discovered his medicine pouch and Lou's glasses. "Here," he said, reaching out to Red Bear, "take this. When you return from your vision quest, let this be proof that what I tell you is true."

As Red Bear took the items from his hand, Buck could see a jolt of awareness pass through his brother. After studying the artifacts for a moment Red Bear again looked up. "Tell me where you are. The Great Spirit will guide me, but you can start my path in the right direction."

Buck sighed with frustration. "We are in the Dakota Territory. Not far from the Black Hills." Memory flared, and he quickly added, "We are on sacred ground. A circular clearing, with a large tree standing alone. It's a Lakota burial tree. Several warriors are held in its branches."

Buck felt suddenly weak, his knees buckling and his head swimming. His brother's voice came to him as if from far away. "I will find you, Running Buck. The Great Spirit bids it so."

Though the weakness did not leave him, Buck felt as if his head were clearing a bit. Hands shook him roughly. He moaned in protest, only to have one of those hands quickly clamp over his mouth.

"Shhh! Buck, please wake up!" Lou's voice dripped with desperation. "I think they're closin' in, and we gotta get movin'."

Buck forced his heavy eyes to open. In the darkness he could barely make out Lou's eyes, but he knew they filled with panic. "I'm awake," he whispered. "How long was I out?"

Lou pulled him to his feet beside the burial tree. "I'd say it was over an hour, easy. I tried wakin' ya up after about twenty minutes. It was like ya were dead. I snuck back to retrace our path, and I definitely heard somethin'. Like a gunshot. It was a ways off, but I think we best hightail it outta here."

As they made their way to the other side of the clearing, Buck heard Lou's whisper again. "So did ya have a vision? Did the Great Spirit show you anything?"

Buck was uncertain just what to say. He didn't know for certain what his vision meant. Did he really meet his brother or was he meant to find some other meaning in the experience? With sudden awareness, he raised his hand to his chest. When it did not meet the ever-present medicine pouch, he felt relief flow through him. "I spoke to Red Bear. He will be looking for us."


	3. Chapter 3

_"__I will find you."_

_"__I will find you."_

_"__I will find you."_

Red Bear awoke with a start. His eyes snapped open, joining his awareness to the world of the living even as his ears rang with the words of his vision quest. Soaring Eagle, his powerful medicine man, watched him warily before breaking the silence.

"Your vision has not brought you peace."

Red Bear shook his head sadly. "No. But I believe it has brought me guidance." He looked down at his clenched hand. Slowly he raised it, holding the items in his palm.

Soaring Eagle seemed unnerved by his actions. "What is that?"

Red Bear sighed. "This is a 'gift' from Running Buck and his white sister."

The medicine man made a derisive sound. "What do they have to do with your vision? Surely the Great Spirit did not waste my chief's quest on such foolishness. Tell me about your time beyond our realm; let me interpret what you saw there."

Red Bear hesitated. He knew his medicine man held deep suspicions about any white men, even Running Buck who had proven the strength of his Kiowa heart despite his white father. Still, Soaring Eagle was a wise man with powerful medicine. "I walked through a wooded glade. A light seemed to glow from the middle of the trees, and it drew me forward. As the light grew brighter, a form appeared. It was Running Buck."

"This may be a trick. The Great Spirit might be sending this vision to test you." Soaring Eagle frowned heavily. "Tell me more, so that I might advise you."

"Running Buck was surprised to see me. I spoke sharply to him, but he answered with peace. He told me he was in danger, that a white man was hunting him like an animal. His white sister is with him and also in danger. He gave me these 'gifts' to prove his words and told me where to find him." Red Bear hesitated, deciding not to share his vow to find his brother yet.

He watched the older man closely. Soaring Eagle appeared to be deep in thought, carefully considering his chief's words. But Red Bear could see another purpose in the wise man's eyes. He would not encourage help for Running Buck.

"I'm afraid that I was right. This is a test. It was not Running Buck you met, but Sendah." Soaring Eagle nodded with certainty, confident with his assessment.

Red Bear felt his eyes narrow. "Sendah? Why would the trickster come to me?"

"The Great Spirit would send another sign if this was his will. Instead the Trickster tries to lure you away from your true people. We are meant to fight the white devils who would take our land. There is not time for you to run off after those who do not carry the true heart of the Kiowa." To emphasize his disgust the older man spat on the ground. "Running Buck set his path when he went to live with the white devils. And now he must pay for that decision."

Though he had hoped his old friend and trusted advisor would make the right choice, Red Bear wasn't surprised to find that Soaring Eagle's prejudice won out over honesty. Shaking his head, the chief spoke, "My heart is heavy, old friend."

The medicine man looked up at him, startled.

"You have let your hatred and fear cloud your judgement, Soaring Eagle." Red Bear opened his hand to reveal the items Buck had somehow passed to him in his vision. The older man paled at the sight of the medicine pouch and delicate glasses. "Though you may say otherwise, you knew the Great Spirit sent my vision, Sendah has no hand in this. My _brother_ is being hunted for the Kiowa blood that flows through his body. He proved himself worthy, no matter what you may think of him. I promised Running Buck I would find him." Standing decisively, the chief walked several steps away. He stopped for a moment to turn back to Soaring Eagle. "If your lies have delayed me enough that I am too late to fulfill my vow, may the Great Spirit deal with you harshly."

The chief made his way to the center of camp. Though he felt certain about his next course of action, he worried that his followers might also resist as Soaring Eagle had. He thought of the medicine man's assertion that the Great Spirit would send another sign of his will. If only. How much easier it would make his efforts, to have a sign that his followers could also see and believe.

Red Bear became aware of some sort of disturbance beyond the edge of camp. Loud voices carried over to him, and finally he heard his name called. Curious, he approached the source of the commotion. As the crowd of his people parted at his approach, he saw one of the men his brother claimed as part of his white family. This was the elder of his new clan, the man they called Teaspoon.

With a flash of certainty, Red Bear knew this man was the second sign he had wished for. The chief felt a moment of relief closely followed by concern. If this was proof of his vision, then Buck and his white sister were in serious trouble. This man was meant to accompany him as he looked for his brother. Hopefully he would see the truth of this quickly, so they could be on their way as soon as possible.

Eyeing the older man closely, Red Bear welcomed him to his camp. "You are the man my brother calls 'Teaspoon?'"

"Yes sir. And yer Red Bear?" Teaspoon studied him alertly.

Red Bear reminded himself that it would be unlikely for the older man to know what his vision quest had revealed. There must be another reason that brought the man to the Kiowa camp. "Why have you come? You must know there is tension between our people."

Teaspoon nodded in acknowledgement. "I come for two purposes. First, there were attacks on three stagecoaches last week. The survivors say they was attacked by Kiowa warriors. Some of my riders and I looked into it and discovered a pack of bushwackers were dressin' and paintin' themselves up to look like Kiowa. They're all taken care of now, but I wanted to warn you. You might run into some folks who ain't accepted the truth. And it looks like someone may be tryin' to cause you a heap o' trouble."

Red Bear shook his head. "I am no longer surprised by the hatred in the world. We may never walk in complete peace with your people, but we need not face each other in war." After pausing a moment he continued, "You mentioned two purposes for your presence here. Why else have you come?"

Teaspoon's face relaxed into an easy smile. "That would have to do with yer brother. He's on a special ride fer the Army, or else he'd be here with me. But he knew I was planning to come here so he asked me to give you something." Walking back over to his horse, the older man retrieved a small bundle from his saddlebag. He walked back to Red Bear, the bundle offered up in his outstretched hand.

As the chief unrolled the soft leather wrapping, he froze. Inside the wrapping he found a dreamcatcher. Red Bear realized Teaspoon was speaking again and shook himself so as to focus on what was being said.

"...heard yer wife was expectin' a new youngin', so he made this fer the babe. One of his friends brought 'im one of the feathers, and inspiration took hold, I guess." Teaspoon eyed the chief with concern. "You alright? There ain't nothin' wrong with the gift, is there?"

Red Bear closed his eyes as Buck's voice came to him again. '_No, brother. I am terrified.'_ "This friend… Is it the small woman who lives and works among the men? The one he is traveling with now?"

Red Bear opened his eyes, noting an abrupt change in the white man's demeanor. Teaspoon's mouth opened and closed. After a moment's hesitation Teaspoon spoke, his voice quiet and calm though his stance could only be described as tense. "What exactly's goin' on here, Chief?"

Red Bear quickly produced the medicine pouch and glasses Buck had passed to him. Teaspoon's eyes widened by only the tiniest fraction as he recognized the items. "I was on a vision quest seeking guidance from the Great Spirit. To my surprise, I met Running Buck there. He gave these to me to prove the truth of his words."

"And just what were those words?" Teaspoon leaned closer, his hands on his hips as if itching to draw his gun.

"He and the girl are being hunted."

The older man appeared hesitant. "Hunted. By whom?

Red Bear shook his head in frustration. "Running Buck said the man is a hunter who has tired of game. He apparently hungers for the thrill of hunting a more challenging prey."

"Merciful God!"

"My brother and his friend are tired and hungry, but what worries me most is that Running Buck is afraid. He would not have parted with his medicine pouch if he weren't in danger." Remembering another detail, the chief continued, "He also said that though his companion dresses as a man, their hunter knows the truth."

Teaspoon went pale at Red Bear's words. "They should be on their way back through the Dakota Territory. Did Buck say where they might be?"

"Yes, and I think the Great Spirit will guide us to them." Red Bear led Teaspoon back over to the horses. As they mounted, he shouted instructions to one of his warriors. After a few shouts, a young brave came running, his arms laden with supplies. The men accepted the bundles and prepared to ride. "Let us be on our way, and I will tell you all I know."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Many thanks to earthdragon for the heads up on a glitch that messed this chapter up originally. I appreciate it so much!**_

* * *

Bertram Bartholomew Baines, Jr. studied his surroundings with a discerning eye. He'd been all over the world and seen many, many things. The genteel countrysides of England had quickly grown tiresome. The jungles and plains of Africa had been exciting for a while, but he'd grown bored with the game he'd encountered there. The great cats, the gorillas, creatures great and small soon proved no challenge. But as he crept through the woods in what his American guide had referred to as the Dakota Territory, he felt a thrill shudder through his spine.

He had fully expected to catch up to his prey within the first few hours of the hunt, but they had managed to elude him all of the first two days and night. He had continued his relentless pursuit, pausing only briefly for rest after the unpleasantness of the first evening. One of the men in his party had expressed second thoughts about their efforts to hunt the indian and the girl. Bert couldn't help the smile that played about his lips when he remembered how it felt to squeeze his trigger and silence the opposition. He'd never taken a man's life before. Oh, he'd dreamed about it, but real life had been so much better than he expected.

Closing his eyes, he could almost feel it again. That electric jolt of awareness at what he'd done, the almost sensual feeling of power that rushed through him. This was what had been missing in his life. As much as he was enjoying the thrill of the hunt, he almost couldn't wait to get the savage in his sights and feel that kind of rush again. But the real burst of pleasure would come when he finally caught her.

He could still see the disgust and wariness in her eyes. He would very much enjoy replacing those feelings with fear. He was a wealthy, attractive man; women had never been inclined to refuse him. But this woman… She was not going to submit willingly, and that thought thrilled him almost as much as the prospect of killing her afterward. No wait… During would be even better. What an exciting proposition!

"Look at this, Bert."

Frowning at the interruption of such pleasing thoughts, Bert followed Jensen's line of sight. A small fracture in a low-lying branch was the only indication anything or anyone had ever passed this way before. Stepping forward to examine the scene more closely, he spotted an almost imperceptible print in the soft earth. "They were here, boys. And not too long ago, by the looks of that track."

Bert smiled at the current of enthusiasm that seemed to sweep through the hunting party. It wouldn't be long now. The savage would be the first to go. Then they would trap the girl. She'd be easy prey on her own. And by the time they were through with her, she'd be begging him to finish her off. But as pleasurable as he anticipated their time together to be, he might just have to disappoint her.


	5. Chapter 5

Teaspoon cast another glance over to his traveling partner. He considered himself open-minded, but this was all pretty hard to believe. He left the station to deliver news and a baby gift, but now he was riding into the Dakota Territory with a Kiowa chief in search of two of his riders. He'd wanted to dismiss Red Bear's story, but how else could he explain Lou's glasses and Buck's medicine pouch? Something was very wrong, and he could only pray that they reached his riders in time.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He could sense that they were drawing close to something important; he couldn't afford to let exhaustion keep him from being ready to act. He could picture Lou and Buck in his mind, just days earlier as they departed for the special ride everyone had wanted. Everyone had drawn straws, and for once they each wanted to pull the long one. Cody had whined about his terrible luck for the rest of the evening. Teaspoon hadn't admitted it out loud, but he'd been glad Buck and Lou had won.

All of the riders were special to him, but Buck and Lou were somehow different. They were both tough and could take care of themselves, but they also both spoke to something deep within him. Buck was as tender hearted as could be, and Lou… Well, Lou had a way of looking at him that made him feel like a proud father. Sometimes he wanted to shield them from the cruelties of the world, and he'd known that whoever went on this run would avoid the confrontation that was brewing with those trying to frame the Kiowa for recent attacks on the stagecoaches. He'd congratulated himself privately on how everything had worked out.

But now… Now it appeared that the ones he'd sought to protect were in the greatest danger of all. He looked from his mount to Red Bear's and again wished he had at least one of his boys with him. Jimmy's knack for strategy would be useful in a situation like this. Or Cody's accuracy with a rifle. Or Noah's tenacity. It was probably for the best that he didn't have Kid or Ike. They would helpful, but also distracted. Kid especially would be going crazy, knowing that Lou was in danger and that her pursuers knew her secret…

"Teaspoon?!" Red Bear's voice shook him from his reverie.

"What? Sorry." He could tell from his companion's face that they both had been carrying a lot on their minds.

"I think we're getting close. There was a fierce battle nearby. It was some time ago, but the Lakota lost many warriors. Buck told me they were near a great burial tree. I have been to this tree before, and it is northeast of us." Red Bear scanned the horizon.

Teaspoon nodded, even though he knew the chief wasn't looking at him. "So they might be between us and the tree, assumin' they were headed toward home."

Red Bear climbed down from his mount, his expression thoughtful. "The land here is too uneven to ride."

Feeling the younger man's eyes on him, Teaspoon replied dryly, "I'm quite a bit more spry than I look."

As the two made their way into the woods, the lawman's mind drifted back to the day he first met Lou. _Puny, but spry. _He'd thought her puny. Her petite frame swimming in oversized clothing, glasses sliding low on her nose, and her small hands all adding to what he now knew was the illusion of Lou. And then she'd gone and shocked him with her demonstration of her riding skills. Thinking on it now, he should have realized right away that Lou was really Louise. The last time he'd seen someone ride like that had been at the circus, when a lady in a spangled costume had stolen his heart and become the fourth Mrs. Hunter.

He'd been so young back then. Just one glimpse of "The Amazing Arabella," and he'd fallen in love. She was just stepping out of the dress shop in town, decked out in the latest fashion and every inch a lady. Then, later that night, when the ringmaster announced her… She'd ridden in on a white horse and left minutes later with his heart. Louise had somehow managed to do the same.

He'd come to think of all the riders as his family, and he'd just always assumed he had been blessed with seven unruly sons. When he discovered Lou's "secret," he'd first been shocked by the truth but soon wondered how he'd ever been fooled. Now that Lou could be Louise, she had grown more dear to him. She had begun to treat him more like a father, doting on him whenever she had the chance.

As if reading his thoughts, Red Bear's voice called him back to the matter at hand. "Buck has been with you for some time now, as has his friend. What can you tell me about them now? How do you think they are faring?"

Teaspoon sighed deeply, scrubbing at his beard with his right hand as his left rested on his hip. "Ah 'magine Buck is much as he was when you knew 'im. Smart, brave, and too quiet. Life can be hard for a man like him, but he makes the best of it. Lou, er, Louise is much like your brother. And she's had ta be a 'man' ta make 'er way in the world, with the added danger of worryin' about what might happen if anyone figures out 'er secret."

Red Bear nodded slowly, before turning to continue their trek. "This is good to know. They will be able to help each other along the way. I had feared she might be one of your... delicate flowers."

At that Teaspoon had his first chuckle in days. "I don't think anyone would describe Lou as a 'delicate flower.' Least ways not anyone who might be within her earshot."

The lawman's moment of good humor was interrupted by the distant sound of gunfire. Both men froze with instant realization of what the sound might mean. Teaspoon tasted fear as he thought about what might be happening to his riders. Without a word, he and Red Bear picked up their pace into the wild.

"That was about a mile or two away, I'd guess," offered Teaspoon.

Red Bear was about to reply when another gunshot was heard. He was silent for another moment before speaking. "Surely the Great Spirit would not lead us here to be too late."

"I sure hope yer right." Teaspoon pressed onward, the fatigue he'd felt earlier melting away as he tried to get to Buck and Lou. _Father God, please help mah children and keep 'em safe._


	6. Chapter 6

"Any ideas, Buck?" Lou's quiet voice belied both her levels of pain and panic.

Buck scanned their surroundings with growing desperation. Bert and his men would catch up with them any minute. Their pursuers had already gotten close enough to take a couple of shots at them. Buck was hit in the left shoulder, while Lou had been hit in the foot. Neither were seriously wounded, but they'd been slowed down substantially. "As much as I hate to admit it… no."

Lou reached out and laid a delicate hand on his arm. "I been thinkin'..."

"Don't you dare, Louise McCloud!" His flash of anger burned bright with indignation. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Buck, as much as I appreciate that, that's a promise ya can't make anymore. There's no chance we can both escape like this. You've been hit, but ya could still make it farther and faster than I could. Ya know my feet were already cut up, but now there's just no way I can keep up with ya." Lou's preternatural calm was at odds with the harsh reality of her words. "I ain't gonna hold ya back and be responsible fer yer death. I'll distract 'em and find a way out when I can."

The cold resignation Buck saw in her eyes chilled the fury he felt. He was still beyond angry, but he couldn't dismiss her motives. After all, he'd spent the last day trying to figure out how to make sure at least she would survive. "Lou…"

"Dammit, Buck! This ain't no game." The sight of her eyes filling with tears, somehow shocked him. He'd never seen her quite like this, so openly emotional. Lou was stubborn and hotheaded at times, but when she was really upset or scared she tended to shut down. She didn't even try to wipe away the tears that finally spilled down her cheeks. "We ain't got much time. I'm a liability to ya if we stay together, but I'll last longer with Bert than you will. He'll kill you on sight."

Buck swore under his breath. "And what about you, Lou? You think he'll just let you go out of the goodness of his heart?" When she visibly flinched, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You'd suffer a fate worse than death."

Lou raised her head to look him in the eyes. "I'll find a way out, Buck. One way or another."

In that moment, Buck was horrified. He knew what she meant. She would take her own life at the first opportunity. _Have we really come to this? _"Lou…"

She shook her head ruthlessly, cutting off whatever he had thought to say. "Just what do ya think's gonna happen otherwise? He'll kill ya! And ya know I can't outrun 'em. So I'm as good as dead either way."

Buck growled in frustration. "It's just not right, Lou!"

A sad smile flitted across her lips. "There ain't none of this that's 'right', Buck. Yer mah brother now, as much so as if we had the same ma. Both of us dyin' here don't serve no purpose." He opened his mouth to argue, but she finally offered the only argument that could possibly sway him. "Buck, I'll hold out as long as I can. But if ya get away, at least there's a chance for justice here. Someone needs to make Bert pay fer this."

The sound of gunfire came a split second before they were showered in splinters. Buck grabbed Lou's hand, dragging her as fast as she could limp. They scrambled over a rocky formation. As Buck helped her down, he could see the bleeding in her foot was worsening. Taking a moment to look around and listen, Buck felt his hopes diminish even further.

"We're trapped. I can hear the creek, but there's a waterfall. We're near the edge of a cliff or gorge of some sort." Buck wanted to yell with frustration. They continued on until they reached the creek. The break in trees around the moving water allowed them to see the edge of the falls but gave them little indication of the height of the drop. "Let's go to the edge… We can start climbing down. Maybe we'll find a cave."

Lou pulled at his good shoulder, urging him to lean down. Stretching up she pressed a kiss to his dirt-streaked cheek. "I love you, Buck, you and the other boys. And Teaspoon and Rachel too. You know that, right?"

Buck looked at her in confusion. "Sure, we all know that. We love you too. What's this…"

"Tell Kid I'm sorry." Though still befuddled, Buck felt a sudden sense of alarm at her words. "I'm sorry to you too, Buck, but I ain't got no choice." As the words left her mouth, Lou drew her hand back. Before he could understand her intent, she swung her fist forward and into his wounded shoulder.

Unable to contain a shout of pain, he hunched forward and clapped his right hand over the wound. In the midst of that wave of pain, he felt Lou's hands meet his upper arms with enough force to pitch him off balance and topple him to the ground. His breath knocked out of him, he could barely hear her voice as it broke on a sob, "I'm sorry, Buck! There just ain't no other way to save ya."

As he lay on the ground, his lungs aching for air, he forced his eyes to open. He was rewarded with the sight of Lou limping away from him and toward their pursuers as fast as her injured feet would take her. Rolling himself over, he crawled to a tree. Buck's breath returned as he pulled himself to his feet. Just as he prepared to call out to Lou, he heard another gunshot. _No!_

Peering around the large tree, Buck was just able to make out Lou's form. She stood mercifully upright, but her hands were raised in surrender. _Dammit, Lou!_ How could he leave her here?

As his mind raced to find a way to turn this nightmarish situation around, he saw Bert and his men approach Lou. Though she kept her hands raised meekly, Bert strode forward and delivered a vicious backhand to her face. Buck heard her grunt of pain as she fell to the ground.

Bert waved his hand, calling forward two of his men. They hauled Lou to her feet just in time for Bert to deliver a solid punch to her stomach. Buck could tell Bert was speaking to the men holding Lou between them but couldn't hear what was being said. His unease grew as she was roughly dragged over to a tree.

As the two men helped pin her to the rough bark, he saw Bert lean down and draw a knife from his boot. Buck felt his stomach churn. He recognized the weapon as the very one taken from him by the man Bert called Jensen. As Jensen stood by, grinning with approbation, Bert slowly waved the knife back and forth before Lou's face. With a graceful flick of his hand, the madman pressed the blade against her throat before pulling it away and quickly slicing open her shirt.

When Lou struggled against her captors, Bert rewarded her rebellion with a flash of steel to her cheek. When he stepped back to admire his handiwork, Buck could see blood dripping from the long, thin cut to her cheekbone.

Hiding his face, Buck felt a helpless fury built within him. How could he possibly leave her to this fate? She begged him for justice. What kind of justice could ever be gained for what she would endure? And could his life ever have enough value to be worth this sacrifice? But if he tried to help her, would she suffer any less?

Peeking back around the tree, he could see Bert and Jensen. Jensen took hold of the knife and began to cut the rest of Lou's clothing away. Buck's eyes traveled to Bert, noting with growing disgust that their hunter was removing his belt. He thought he knew what Bert would do next, but was startled when the man swung the belt quickly. The leather strap slapped loudly against Lou's skin. As Bert's laughter reached him, Buck felt the bile in his stomach begin to boil over.

Though Buck was usually determined to act with forethought, he felt something primal scream to life within him. His mother had suffered at the hands of men. And by what Lou had said at the stream back on the first day of this nightmare, he knew she'd endured at least something similar. There had always been a spark within him… Some voice that called him to protect those who couldn't help themselves. And that voice could no longer be silenced, even if it cost him his life.

Buck couldn't remember taking the first step, but he soon found himself out in the open and shouting Bert's name. He had often experienced moments when his mere presence would put a halt to conversation and activity. Never had the phenomenon felt so surreal. The men appeared startled, but by no means ashamed or embarrassed. Never again would he be shocked by man's inhumanity.

Bert laughed, as gaily as if he had been at party. "So it's the half-breed with a heart of gold, eh? Well, half-breed, I appreciate your willingness to fight, even though we all know you don't stand a chance." Taking the knife back from Jensen, he issued a stream of orders to the three men with him.

As Buck eyed the men warily, Bert's belt was looped around Lou's neck like a leash and she was thrown to the ground at the hunter's feet. Bert quickly grabbed the end of the belt and yanked. Lou's hands clutched involuntarily at her throat drawing a shout of protest from Buck.

"Your outrage has been duly noted, half-breed, but I like to keep my pets on a tight leash." Bert yanked the belt again for good measure, causing Lou to gag and claw at the restraint. "I'm feeling generous. I'll give you the opportunity to fight for the lady's honor. Two to one in hand to hand combat. My 'friends' here will be killing you today… Have at him boys."

In the second before the men rushed him, Buck's eyes scanned the ground for possible weapons. Spying a good sized rock he dove to the ground, picking up the stone and rolling back to his feet. Though his shoulder screamed in protest, he threw the rock at the man on the right. The man landed heavily on the ground, momentarily stunned.

The other man leapt forward, aiming for Buck's wounded shoulder. This man moved in a way that was both heavy and slow, allowing Buck to gain the advantage. He managed to avoid taking any hits, but landed several of his own. The first man soon regained his feet and headed straight for Buck.

The fighting managed to shift back and forth until Buck found himself standing on the banks of the creek. He was slowly gaining the upper hand on his attackers; hope began to take hold. It was quickly eliminated by the sound of gunfire. The two attackers lurched forward as bullets tore through their hearts.

As the men slumped to the ground, Buck's gaze sought out Bert. The madman held one of his pearl handled Colts in hand, a wisp of smoke issuing from the barrel. "They really were a disappointment. Another minute and you would have had them beat." Bert turned slightly to better see Jensen. "And you, Jensen. I asked you to get me the best men you could find. You've let me down, old chap, and I hate to be let down."

With nary another word Bert squeezed the trigger once more, felling Jensen. Buck felt a cold sense of awareness prickle his scalp. He knew with absolute certainty that he would be shot. "I fought for the lady's honor. Now let 'er go!"

Bert laughed his same airy laugh, allowing it to evolve into a disturbed chuckle. "Silly half-breed! She's no lady… and there's no honor to be found in a whore like her." Bert raised his gun. "Making such a foolish mistake means you too are a disappointment, and I think you know what that means."

Before Buck could even steel himself for the coming blow, a loud bang told him his time was up. Burning pain engulfed his chest as he fell backward, into the creek. The loud noise ringing in his ears was not the low roar of the tumbling waters but was instead Lou's voice, screaming out his name.

The swift current pulled at his limbs until he felt himself carried away. He felt oddly heavy even as he floated along. It was hard to even keep his eyes open, so he let the water pull him without any struggle or direction. The current grew stronger and stronger, as did its roar, until Buck felt himself slip over the edge. Then he felt like he was falling forever, though it likely was only a moment.

The water seemed to grow still, even though the roar of the falls still filled his ears. Buck forced his eyes to open. If he had any life left, he needed to use it now to escape drowning. _Which would be worse: drowning or bleeding to death?_ Drowning might be easier, but his ears still rang with Lou's anguished scream. Dead he was no help to her. The wound might not be that bad once he got out of the cold water of the stream.

He arms and legs flopped weakly as he tried to get to the shore, his mind still puzzling over over details of what had just happened. Finally in shallow enough water to feel the ground beneath him, Buck half crawled, half dragged himself to the shore. As his strength gave out, he finally realized what had been nagging at him: Lou's scream. He'd never heard her scream before. Even when Bert had inflicted pain on her, she barely reacted. If he had harbored any doubts about her acceptance of him, they were gone now. Her reaction and her willingness to sacrifice herself… The were family, just as Teaspoon always told him.

"Buck!"

His senses all a muddle, Buck tried to raise his head. Was he dead? Had he somehow conjured Teaspoon by thinking of him? Before he could try to straighten out his thoughts, he felt hands gently, but firmly rolling him to his back. Forcing his eyes open he saw the concerned faces of Red Bear and Teaspoon hovering above him.

"Am I dreaming?" His voice was weak. "How did you find me?"

"The Great Spirit led us to these woods," began Red Bear.

"And the gunfire and scream did the rest." added Teaspoon.

"Running Buck, what has happened?" Red Bear asked as he inspected Buck's wounds.

"Buck, where's Lou?" Teaspoon's voice held more than a note of fear.

His mentor's question helped him pull his thoughts together. "Above the falls. My sister... is with the hunter."

Red Bear's spoke quietly to Teaspoon, "We may already be too late for her."

"No!" Buck's voice was forceful. A small well of strength seemed to be growing within him.

"There were several gunshots, Buck. Ya only been hit twice…" Teaspoon's tone was that of a grownup trying to explain something obvious to a child.

"No!" Buck began to push himself up. "He… he shot the other men who hunted with him. He's crazy… and he doesn't want to share." He was sitting up now, slumped against his brother. "You have to get to her as soon as possible! If she thinks all hope is gone, my sister will…"

Teaspoon's eyes widened with sudden realization. "We gotta find a way up that cliff. _Now!_"


	7. Chapter 7

Lou stared dumbly at the stream. Moments earlier Buck had been fighting in a sick game for his life, and winning, when suddenly Bert changed the rules. Now her brother was gone. After the sacrifice she'd made to save him, the blow was crushing. She was so devastated she couldn't even weep for him. Never before had she been completely without hope, but now…

As if reading her thoughts, Bert's aristocratic voice whispered in her ear, "It's for the best, pet. Now I won't have to share you with anyone else. You and I can play alone." He pulled again on the belt, just enough to force a grunt from her. "You've yet to disappoint me. And I don't care if you want me or not, either way has it's pleasures… for me at least."

"Go ta Hell!" Lou's words were softly spoken, but dripping with disdain. Though she knew she ought not push her luck, she spat in his face.

He laughed, a cold, menacing sound. "I guess that means you don't want me. Sorry, pet, you might find yourself disappointed by my plans."

Lou saw him draw back his hand. She waited indifferently for the blow. His closed fist struck her cheekbone just high enough that the sting extended into the tender skin of her eye. Aside from the movement generated by the force of the strike, she did not react. If he thought she would beg and cry, he was mistaken.

Bert growled with frustration. "So that's your game, eh? Well, pet, this may be the best of both worlds then. I'll have the fun of breaking you." His hand fisted in her short hair as he yanked her head back viciously. His lips descended to hers with brutal force. When she refused to open her mouth, he simply yanked her head farther back until her lips were forced apart. His tongue plunged into her mouth, staking his claim. As he pulled his head away, he bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "Either way, I'll eventually have you begging."

Bert's hand descended again with another blow, this time hard enough to knock her to the ground. As she tried to clear her addled thoughts, she caught sight of the end of the belt about her neck. Realization dawned that if the end of the belt was on the ground, she was no longer tethered to him. She knew there was little point in trying to escape, but in that moment all she could hear was Teaspoon's voice urging her on. '_You do not stand and fight. You run like hell.'_

Run like hell.

Run like hell.

Run, Louise, run like hell.

Bert dropped on top of her, still not taking hold of the belt. Instead he tore at the remnants of her shredded clothing until all her skin was bared. He raised up until he was kneeling, leering crudely at her nudity. Lou schooled her expression into a passive mask. She refused to look at at her captor. Instead she let her eyes drift to spot just over his shoulder. Raising her eyebrows, she gasped silently. "Buck!"

Bert's head whipped around to follow the direction she'd been looking. Lou seized the opportunity to hit him squarely in the chest with as much force as she could muster, while also twisting her lower body to throw him off balance. He fell back with a grunt as she scrambled to her feet, kneeing him in the face for good measure.

And then she ran. Like hell. Like Hell was nipping at her heels. Adrenaline blocked the pain of her wounded foot, allowing her to move faster than she expected. She ran blindly, her hands frantically pulling the belt from around her neck. Her mind knew no direction other than "away." Away from the sadistic beast who tormented her. Away from the site of her brother's brutal murder. Away from the disturbing reality that was now her life.

A tiny spark of hope flared within her. She had no idea how far she had run, but maybe she could elude Bert after all. No sooner had she experienced that moment of possibility, then she felt a heavy force hit her from behind. She was knocked flat, her bare skin abraded as she slid beneath Bert's weight.

Whatever taunts he uttered, she never knew. As his hands rained stinging blows to her head and torso, her mind continued its flight. The slaps and punches soon turned to rough groping and painful pinches and squeezes, but her thoughts were miles away by then.

_The boys are probably sitting down to dinner right now, laughing and teasing like family. Rachel is scolding them, but not-so-secretly enjoying every minute. Teaspoon would be sharing some incomprehensible bit of wisdom. I can just imagine Ike's smile, the way it lights up his whole face. And Jimmy and Cody trying to sneak extra servings of food. Noah would just shake his head at all the nonsense. But Kid… Kid's already started to worry. We aren't quite late yet, but he'll be antsy._

_Kid… You were always worried about me and mad at Jimmy for backin' me up. Jimmy has faith that I'll be able to take care of myself. And now I'm about to disappoint you both._

Vaguely aware of a cool feeling at her throat, Lou was pulled back to her present horror by the odd sensation of her skin giving way to light pressure. Buck's knife was slowly pressing into the delicate skin of neck. Bert's laughter warmed the skin of her left ear. "So that's what it takes, eh?"

His free hand roamed her tender flesh, violating every pore he touched. With her eyes nearly swollen shut, she was forced to rely on her other senses. Bert's skin pressed heavily against her legs and abdomen, telling her that he'd managed to remove his pants. He panted just as the pressure of the knife cutting into her neck lessened slightly and the rough material of his shirt moved across patches of her skin. He was propping himself up on one elbow. His free hand slipped to the juncture of her thighs as he tried to force her legs apart.

'_You do not stand and fight. You run like hell.' I'm sorry, Teaspoon. I tried… But now I have to stand and fight. Just one last time. And then I'll run like hell. To Hell. Forgive me?_

Lou grabbed for the knife, catching Bert by surprise. The sharp blade cut deeply into her hands, blood spilling from the wounds. If only she could bring the blade closer to her throat, a quick slice would end this torment. _To Hell!_

Bert's attention was somehow diverted, weakening his hold on the knife. She could hear a sound in the distance. _It couldn't be…_

"Lou! Louise!" _It was…_

She never knew from what part of her soul she found the power to scream, but all she could do was call out to the only father she'd ever known. "Teaspoon!"

She struggled anew, her hands covering Bert's as he dragged the blade toward her stomach. He kept up a steady stream of vulgarities and dark promises, telling her his plan to cut her open like one of his wild animals. She was to suffer as much as possible, and he would take his own life rather than be captured. She might outlive him, but he would be waiting in Hell to welcome her home.

The knife hovered between them as both fought for control.

"It all begins and ends with you and me." Bert breathed against her skin, his words slipping across her flesh much as his fingers had when he'd torn her clothes.

"You got part of that right," Lou began, halting her words as she thrust Buck's knife into his chest. "It all ends with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Teaspoon Hunter may have once considered himself jaded, cynical, and tough as nails, but he long ago realized that he could never deny his heart. His heart may have led him into six marriages, but he couldn't really say that he regretted any of them. He may have felt bad about how they ended, but he had learned something important from every union. And that was how he got through any bad situation and turned it into a positive: figuring out what the experience taught him. Surviving the Alamo had taught him that family was more than just a group of people who shared common blood, they were the men and women you shared your life with and were willing to die to protect.

He paced anxiously on the bunkhouse porch, checking his watch and the western horizon every few minutes. Thinking back to that fateful day in the Black Hills, he still found himself hard-pressed to turn the experience into a positive. Until the day he passed from this life, he would never be able to forget the fear he'd felt when Red Bear described his vision, the sound of Lou's scream, the sight of his riders' injuries, or the pain of explaining to everyone at home just what had happened in those dark, lonely woods. These riders had become his family, and as he pieced together what happened to Lou and Buck and the sacrifices they had made for each other… It was clear that his boys and girl saw each other as family too. Those were difficult days for the Sweetwater Station; the easy and jovial atmosphere was banished.

When he'd brought the wagon into the yard, everyone at the station had been drawn out by the curious sight. After all he had left atop his own horse, but came back, several days late, driving in slowly with the wagon. Cody had called out a welcome, but half a beat later he'd heard Kid observe that Lou's horse was tethered behind the wagon. Ike immediately realized that Buck's horse was in the same position. Teaspoon had been peppered with questions before he got the wagon stopped.

Rachel had been drawn from the kitchen by the cacophony of voices clamoring for answers. She ignored the riders swarming Teaspoon and instead approached the wagon bed. Her shocked gasp had silenced the riders for but a moment. Then all hell had broken loose.

The creak of the bunkhouse door broke Teaspoon from his brown study. He turned around to see Rachel emerge, concern obvious in her green eyes. She wiped her hands on her apron as she gained his side.

"I know they aren't late yet, but I can't help worryin'." She tried to give him a smile but only managed half, reminding him of Buck. The gentle breeze swept wisps of golden hair across her face. As her hands sought to tuck the errant strands back into place, she continued, "Promise you won't tell Louise I said that."

Teaspoon chuckled. "Buck seems to appreciate our concern, but Lou ain't got no time fer that."

Rachel's mouth held a ghost of a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I know we gotta let 'em make their own decisions, but I just don't know that this was the right one."

Teaspoon nodded in agreement. "Even if they were ready, I don't know that I was. Or any of the others for that matter."

Rachel shot him a knowing glance. "I was sure you'd have to lock the Kid up. I know it was awful hard on him to let her go this time, but I'm proud that he didn't kick up a fuss."

Teaspoon hooked his thumbs in his suspenders absentmindedly. Thinking back to the previous morning, he shook his head. "You know, I think Ike had the hardest time. He's got such a tender heart. He was worried about both of 'em, but the thought of somethin' else happenin' to Buck… For someone who can't talk, he can sure express himself loud and clear."

"Jimmy was much the same, Teaspoon. He's been so surly the others can hardly stand 'im." Rachel sat on the top step of the bunkhouse porch smoothing her skirts as she continued. "And no one's had an appetite since they left. I've had leftovers at every meal, and Cody's been here for all of 'em!"

Teaspoon settled next to her and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "Tompkins even stopped me on my rounds to see if we'd heard anything."

"The old softy," chuckled Rachel. After a moment she sobered. "But honestly, Teaspoon, when I think about what happened last time. I can't believe we didn't lose 'em both."

Teaspoon sighed deeply, feeling every one of his forty-three years. Studying the horizon with unseeing eyes, he reflected on those darkest days. "When I think of how we found Buck, on the edge of that stream. I was sure he was already dead. And even when I knew he wasn't, I was afraid he soon would be. But he was so adamant that we leave him to go save Lou, and again I was sure she was already dead." He paused, haunted by the scream that still occasionally woke him from his nightmares. "That scream, Rachel. If you had heard that scream…"

Rachel dabbed her eyes with the corner of her apron. "That first night you and I spent watching over the two of 'em, I just couldn't wrap my mind around how anyone could be so cruel. We've both known the evil that men can do, Teaspoon, but this was just beyond all that."

Teaspoon coughed as he surreptitiously swiped at his own moist eyes. "Rachel, never have I wished to bring someone back from the dead so much as that day. I would love nothing more than to kill 'im myself; he came so close to endin' 'em both. But seein' Lou pinned underneath 'im… There was so much blood, but thankfully it was mostly his. And knowin' what she went through, I figured we might still lose Lou after the fact."

"She was skittish as a new colt, and who can blame 'er?" Rachel's voice trembled with sympathetic outrage. "The boys have been hurtin' for her somethin' fierce. I'm glad she was able to accept them bein' near to 'er after a short time, but I'll never forget the look on Jimmy's face when she shrank away from 'im."

"Kid seemed to handle it better, much to mah surprise." Teaspoon shook his head, as if to clear away the painful memories. "Anyway, it's good to see things almost back to normal."

As Rachel and Teaspoon sat in silence for several minutes, he studied the unchanging horizon and wondered if "normal" would ever be a part of their lives again. Finally, right on time, he saw movement in the distance. He leapt to his feet, recognizing the two forms approaching the station. The call of, "Rider comin'!" emanating from the barn loft told him he and Rachel weren't the only ones watching and waiting.

By the time Buck and Lou rode up to the bunkhouse, all the other riders had gathered and waited expectantly. Teaspoon stepped forward as they each slid from the saddle. "Run inta any trouble?"

Buck stood up a little straighter. "Nothin' we couldn't handle, right Lou?"

Teaspoon was struck by the new self confidence of his Kiowa rider. Early on he feared the experience would scare Buck back into his shell. Being hunted, at least in part, for the blood in his veins could easily have made him want to keep to himself or to go back to his brother's tribe. But instead, Running Buck Cross developed a sort of pride in surviving. He was more sure of himself, but he also grew close to Lou, nurturing her when the nightmares came and encouraging her to keep fighting. Teaspoon noted how close Buck stood to her as the group closed in, sheltering her as had become his habit.

Lou gave a hint of smile and shook her head, quickly looking down as if struck by sudden shyness with so many eyes on her. Teaspoon felt his heart tug. She was hiding from them, much as she had before they knew her secret. The slight curve of her lips gave him hope that she would find her way back to the bold and confident gal they all loved.

"Dinner's almost ready,'" called Rachel, smiling as Cody raced inside the bunkhouse closely followed by the others. "Buck, Lou, I'll have a plate ready for ya after ya wash up and see to your horses."

Both riders called their thanks to her retreating form. Buck took Lightning's lead and headed toward the barn, leaving Lou and Teaspoon alone in the sudden stillness. The lawman found himself growing nervous as she studied the ground silently.

"Is anything wrong, Lou?"

She looked up at him with her large, chocolate eyes. "No, I… Well, I just wanted to thank ya fer givin' me a chance ta be me again. If ya were just a boss, ya woulda given up on me a long time ago. And I know I ain't been easy to be around since… Since it happened. So thanks… I ain't where I used to be, but I'm tryin'. Thanks for lettin' me find mah way back." Then, to Teaspoon's great shock and delight, she raised up on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. It was the kind of caress a girl might give her father.

Raising his hand to his cheek, one he was certain had turned pink for the first time since he was young boy, he noted that she was already scurrying to the barn to help Buck with the horses. He had seen and done so much in his life, that he often thought nothing could surprise him anymore. But a Kiowa brave and a slip of girl had together managed to render him speechless.

Striding toward the bunkhouse door he tucked his thumbs behind his suspenders and whistled brightly, his cynical heart alight with newfound joy. The Lord worked in mysterious ways, it was said, and Teaspoon decided it must be true. Things might never be the same, but that didn't mean they couldn't be better than ever.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading :) This was a very different sort of story for me. I hope you enjoyed it. I mostly enjoyed writing it ;) But I owe Beulah a world of thanks for her beta talents and her encouragement. This story was in some danger of never being finished or seeing the light of day._**

**_Thanks also to the ladies on the Plus... You're wonderful!_**


End file.
